Lovely
by outreasoned
Summary: Just a cute, fluffy one-shot. I needed to write something, so I did this. Hope you like it!


Lovely

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

This is a one-shot to try to pluck up some creativity.

000

_He remembered the day they first met. _

She was a clumsy, disheveled girl, working part time at his favorite café. She went over to serve him his coffee and slipped before making it halfway there, spilling the coffee all over herself in the process. While others laughed, the demon was the only one to go over and help her.

He was drawn to the human like no other. Her brown eyes stared up at him with innocence as tears began to form. The last thing he wanted was to see her cry. So, to his own surprise, he picked her up and invited her to sit with him.

She smiled at his friendly gesture and blushed when she felt his hand on her back to guide her to the table.

He handed her napkins and asked for her name.

"It's Rin. Nakamura, Rin," she said softly. Her voice was a sweet melody that passed through his ears with fantastic ease.

"What a lovely name," he replied, causing her whole face to flush.

Instead of embarrassing the girl further, he handed her his business card, and walked out of the shop without another word, leaving her, unbeknownst to him, very happy.

_He remembered when she first texted him._

"Hey Sesshomaru! It's Rin, the clueless girl at Café Saiga."

He was at a meeting and his phone vibrated right in the middle of his presentation. All of his friends and coworkers knew his schedule so this exact thing wouldn't happen. It infuriated him to no end, until he picked up the phone and looked at the new number texting him.

The board members' jaws dropped as they saw the ruthless demon's perpetual frown turn slightly upwards.

The mood in the entire office building changed as Sesshomaru dismissed everyone and began to text the lovely girl from the café.

Every time his phone lit up, a larger smile formed on his handsome face. His father and younger brother watched him outside the glass doors in awe.

"You think the prick finally found a bitch?"

Inu no Taisho smacked his son for using such language before replying with, "I dare say he may."

_He remembered their first date._

He decided to go casual and take her out for a movie and then get ice cream afterward. Like Sesshomaru would, he picked an intellectual movie. He hated the mainstream Hollywood crap that seemed to be everywhere nowadays.

He dressed casually, not wanting to show his status to her just yet. She wore a yellow sundress. A beautiful yellow sundress. With all the other women wearing less and less, Rin covered up, showing her everlasting kind innocence.

After the movie, Sesshomaru was surprised that Rin was not bored with it.

"The way that was put together was epic. I really felt the emotion in the actor's character! I haven't felt so moved by a movie in so long! That was an amazing choice, Sesshomaru-san."

"I'm glad you liked it. And please, Rin, there is no need for the formality."

She blushed like she always did and looked down from his gorgeous gaze.

During their ice cream adventure, he learned she was 19 and in her second year of university for dance. She had no family, and no money to her name, yet she was the happiest person he had ever come across. He never saw her smile falter once on their date, and he loved it. Her optimism, her smile, and her contagious laugh were very refreshing to the stoic man she was with.

She learned something about him too. He was 26 and had multiple degrees in business and mathematics. However, he neglected to tell her about his position in his current company.

As they walked back to her dorm at the university, she tripped over the sidewalk. Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh.

"You know for a dancer, you're extremely accident prone. Are you doing this just so you can fall into my arms?"

She blushed and defended herself nervously, "N-no! I would never… I mean I… I'm a mess," she ended with a laugh.

He picked her up and brought her over to the steps while she giggled in joy. He set her up on a step so she would be even with his height, again she blushed. "Thank you for the date tonight, it was great."

He smiled, "I thought so as well. And if you're so inclined, I would love to have you accompany me on another date in the near future."

Rin smiled from ear to ear, "I would love that."

Just as she was about to depart to her dorm, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss.

It was the best kiss he had ever experienced.

Sparks flew and Rin pulled away and smiled, "Wow," she said dreamily.

"Goodnight, Rin."

He walked away, leaving her to smile like she never had before.

_He remembered her first university recital._

She commanded the dance floor. Her body moved in synch with the music and out shined all the other dancers in the performance.

She moved so fluently, so perfectly. It was clear to see her skill above all. She was focused, beautiful, and brilliant.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel pride swell in his chest watching his lovely girlfriend dance her heart out.

After, he handed her the largest and most beautiful bouquet she had ever seen.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Sesshomaru," she said with a slight crack in her voice, "No one has ever come to my recitals."

He captured her lips in a chaste kiss, "Well then," he said after separating, "I guess I will have to attend all of your events from now on."

"But, you have work. I wouldn't want to burden you."

He wanted to scold her for saying such a thing, "You could never burden me."

She smiled up at him and and put her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes, adoring each other before departing happily.

_He remembered their first fight._

"Why didn't you tell me you were the heir to the entire Taisho Corporation? Do you not trust me? Do I embarrass you because I don't have status?"

He tried to reach for her, to bring her into his arms, to comfort her, but he was the one who brought he pain.

"It's not like that Rin! I-"

She cut him off with her rage, "So I have to see some-some... SLUT draped all over you on a fricken magazine to find out my boyfriend is a prominent businessman?"

She slammed the tabloid on their table to prove her point. He sighed and tried to explain himself, "Rin,-"

"Oh don't you dare 'Rin' me!" Her face flush with anger instead of her usual embarrassment. "We live together. You say we are going to be mated, I have yet to meet your own mother, and now this! What do you want from me?"

"I'm sorry, Rin."

She continued her rant, "And then you come in here and expect me to- wait what?"

He rolled his eyes, "I suspect you heard me, but if your ears have failed you, I am sorry."

Tears filled her eyes, "You're sorry?"

He grabbed her hands and brought them to his chest, "Do you feel this Sesshomaru's heart? It beats for you, and only you. And this Sesshomaru is very sorry he hurt the only woman he cares about."

Her voice began to crack, "Why didn't you tell me?"

His walls began to crumble in front of this beautiful girl, "I wanted to know if your heart did truly beat for me too."

That's when Rin knew it was time. "I love you, idiot."

"And I love you, Rin."

_He remembered their wedding and mating ceremony._

Snow fell down gently outside the estate. Blue and white flowers cascaded down the hallways and the chairs. Inuyasha and Kagome's small daughter pranced down the isle throwing petals at the happy guests.

His father came up behind him, "She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Don't tell Kagome or Izayoi I said that."

Even with the small joke, his nerves set in. He was marrying and mating the love of his life in a matter of minutes.

Soon enough, an angel graced everyone's presence, the beautiful white lace dress fit her perfectly, hugging every curve and accentuating her breasts. Her silky brown locks were tied up into a Grecian bun. Her veil fell down on her open back. She was enchanting. It was like they were the only people in the room.

She glided down the isle with grace. His eyes were only on her and her radiating beauty. She seemed shaky, and so was he. When she made it to him, she caught him wipe a tear from his eye.

"You're beautiful, Rin," he whispered in her ear.

She lamented at his actions. This was the happiest day of her life. "You look very handsome yourself."

She was the woman who broke him down, who infuriated him, who could see right through him. He had never met anyone who could do such a thing. Who knew a small human woman could bring out the best in a brutal demon?

"You may kiss the bride."

He had never kissed her with such passion. Their love was felt through the entire room as everyone clapped and cheered for the newlywed couple.

"I love you, Mrs. Taisho."

He wiped a tear from her eye as she replied, "I love you too."

That night he took her innocence and bonded to himself to her for the rest of their lives. A permanent bite mark scarred her flawless skin, taking home on her lower neck as a sign of pride and love.

_He remembered the present._

Work was terribly busy. Sales had gone up, leaving Sesshomaru with more paperwork and less time to worship the love of his life.

Finally, he had a day where he could come home and relax with his mate. 'My mate, my wife,' he continued to say in his head.

The last time they had been intimate was months ago. He wanted her; no, he needed her tonight.

He couldn't pull into their driveway fast enough. Parking his luxury car in his garage, Sesshomaru quickly got out to find his mate. Throwing his jacket on the floor, Sesshomaru lost all sense of organization looking for her.

"Rin, I'm home early."

He got no answer, though he felt her presence. So, he decided to sniff her out. The regal demon walked up the large staircase to find his lovely mate and hopefully ravish her until she reached Heaven.

"Rin?"

He opened up his bedroom door to find their bed, sadly, empty. However, he noticed that the bathroom door was open.

With some concern, Sesshomaru yelled, "Rin? Are you in here? Why aren't you answering me?"

His eyes widened as he walked into the bathroom. There was Rin, hovering over the sink, staring at three small sticks that seemed to strike a nerve in the man.

She turned to him and smiled, "I'm pregnant, Sessh."

He look at the tests to see all of them positive. He felt faint but kept it together. "I'm going to be a father?"

A happy tear fell down her cheek, "You're going to be a dad. I'm going to be a mom. We're having a baby!"

Without hesitation he brought her to his lips and embraced her. She loved being in his strong arms. Soon they would have a family to protect and that made Rin ecstatic."I've never been happier, Sesshomaru. I'm having trouble believing it."

The normally emotionless man looked down at his mate in awe. He noticed the slight bump of her stomach and smiled. His son or daughter was growing inside of Rin. A small, beautiful life.

Rin took his hand and placed it right where his eyes were glancing. Joyous tears spilled down her cheeks, for she could finally have a family. Both of her hands were atop of Sesshomaru's when she replied, "A baby, Sessh. We're having a baby."

He smiled genuinely, a rare sight that Only Rin had seen, "I love you. Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru," she said softly.

She kissed him before leading him to their bed. This was something worth celebrating.

_Fin_.

000

Review!


End file.
